As the popularity of USB devices continues to rapidly grow, so do the concerns about computer intrusion detection and protection from the use of these devices. For the security conscious, a new challenge is presented due to the advanced technological changes brought about by USB devices. The devices are rapidly decreasing in physical size and inversely increasing in storage capacity. The devices are basically undetectable in a person's pocket and their use has become ubiquitous. Computer security solutions have emerged outlining an individual's or an organization's position on the acceptable uses of USB policies. There still does not exist, however, a means for those responsible for the safeguarding of personal or corporate data to know the when, who, where and how of USB device usage.
It is therefore an object of the disclosure to detect the insertion/connection of USB devices.
It is another object of the disclosure to detect the removal/disconnection of USB devices.
It is a further object of the disclosure to provide a policy statement challenge upon the insertion/connection of a USB device, if so configured.
It is a still further object of the disclosure to eject a USB device that does not accept a policy statement challenge, if so configured.
It is a yet another object of the disclosure to eject a USB device if configured to not allow the use of USB devices when connected to a network.
It is another object of the disclosure to eject a USB device if configured to not allow the use of USB devices when not connected to a network.
It is a further object of the disclosure to allow a computer to go into a hibernation state while monitoring USB ports, if so configured.
It is a still further object of the disclosure to not allow a computer to go into a hibernation state while monitoring USB ports, if so configured.
It is another object of the disclosure to provide a policy challenge statement if so configured.
It is a yet further object of the disclosure to allow the use of the USB device if the policy statement is accepted.
It is an additional object of the disclosure to not allow the use of the USB device if the policy is not accepted.
It is a further object of the disclosure to not provide a policy challenge statement if so configured.
It is another object of the disclosure to provide a choice of a standard telecommunication standard to be used as the means of transmitting detected USB events to a local or remote datastore repository for storage, encrypted or unencrypted.